


Cold Coffee, Warm Hearts

by sterek_bitch (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cafe AU, Derek Uses His Words, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Derek, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pining Stiles Stilinski, baristas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sterek_bitch
Summary: Stiles and Derek are coworkers at a cafe. Derek has heard some rumours that something is up with Stiles from their friends. Desperate to find out what's going on with Stiles he keeps pestering him about it until Stiles gives.





	Cold Coffee, Warm Hearts

Samuel was completely normal, he was just trying to work on a Wednesday evening in the empty cafe near his house, anyways, it was the servers that were being weird. Samuel’s coffee had gone cold and his laptop screen was black but he paid no attention to it, instead focusing his eyes on the skinnier of the two. He was tall with a mop of brown hair, Samuel had seen him before and knew he spoke clumsily but was never physically clumsy. Up close he had a splatter of small moles on his cheek and his eyes were a bright amber colour that sparkled when he laughed, which was a lot, and usually at his coworker.

Speaking of him, if Samuel thought Amber-Eyes was tall he was nothing compared to the other man. Samuel was scared to order from him because he towered over everyone menacingly. This caused Samuel to trip over his order, drawing a eye roll and deeper scowl from the man. Samuel wondered what a guy like that was even doing serving coffee. He clearly belonged on a football field. The only time his shoulders relaxed and his eyebrows ceased their scrunching was when Amber-Eyes would babble on to him without stopping.

So here he was, stalking Amber-Eyes and Eyebrows. Normally he wouldn’t pay them much attention but today Amber-Eyes seemed to be knocking into everything and everyone, including Eyebrows. He was biting his thumbnail and bouncing in a nervous manner, contrary to his usually excited bounce. Eyebrows seemed to notice because he said something to Amber-Eyes quietly and Amber-Eyes ceased all movement in favour of a deer caught in headlights expression.

Now this was the first time Samuel had ever seen Eyebrows communicate with something more than a grunt. He quickly shoved his laptop in his bag and moved to the table next to the barista station, telling himself he was in search of a better wifi connection. By the time he had settled, Amber-Eyes was back to his nail biting.

“Stiles!” Eyebrows hissed under his breath again and Samuel was struck with revelation, Amber-Eyes was named Stiles. “Stiles, what the hell is going on with you?"

“Nothing is going on with me, Derek, I’m fine.” Ambe- Stiles mumbled but Samuel was too caught up in finding out their names, Stiles and Derek, to notice the weird look the passed Stiles’ face.

“I can tell something’s up, Stiles. Scott knows, I know he knows because I tried to get Isaac to tell me what it was but he said Scott wouldn’t tell him…” Then with a shudder he said, “Then he proceeded to explain all the sexual favours he offered in return for the information.”

“I’ll have you know that I’ll be telling Scott about the blatant manipulation you’re running over him with Isaac. Sexual favours. Ha! Serves you right for prying.” Stiles had taken the opportunity to sidetrack the conversation it seemed but Derek wasn’t buying it.

“I also think Lydia knows something,” Stiles head shot up in alarm and Derek smirked. “But when I was training with Allison she said Lydia said it was only a hunch. Lydia has a knack for hunches, wouldn’t you say?” Samuel strained his neck trying to get a look at the shit eating grin on Derek’s face, it may be his only chance.

“Fuck off, Derek.” Stiles growled and turned around.

“Aw come on, Stiles!” Derek called to his retreating figure. “It can’t be worse than the time you and Scott got lost in the woods looking for treasure.”

Stiles spun around. “I had a credible source, many credible sources in fact.”

“Mhmmm.” Derek just nodded smugly and went back to restocking the baked goods. Stiles stood stock still, simmering. His cheeks were growing rosy and he ran a shaking hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

“Fine? You wanna know, tough guy? Wanna know the big secret?” Stiles seemed agitated, Derek nodded, a spark of interest in his eyes. “I like you.” Stiles blurted it out quickly before clamping a hand over his mouth, looking regretful.

Samuel knew his surprise was apparent on his face but he assumed the two men were too busy with each other to notice him. He looked down but continued to listen.

“Uh, um, well I didn’t-” Derek stuttered for a minute. “For how long?”

Stiles looked down. “I don’t know, for like six months to a couple years, dude.”

“A- a couple years?” Derek’s impressive eyebrows near disappeared in his hairline. “I’m gonna- gonna go behind and process, okay? Think of what to say?” Stiles nodded, numbly, and turned away from Derek as he walked by towards the employees only door.

Derek disappeared behind the swinging door and Stiles rested his hands on the counter, leaning against it heavily and let out a long breath, eyes shut tight. Samuel reached for his coffee but came up empty. He looked up at his old table and could see the lonely cup, his coffee probably colder than Antarctica. He looked towards Stiles, who still had his head bowed down. The swinging door had stilled and Derek was nowhere to be seen or heard. With another heavy breath, Stiles lifted his head and pulled out his phone. He quickly texted someone and then leaned against the counter, looking into space. Samuel approached tentatively and ordered a simple black coffee. Stiles made it silently and efficiently.

Samuel sat down with a fresh cup of coffee and watched Stiles. He was pacing, agitatedly and looking back at the employee's only door, morosely, before untying his apron hurriedly and pulling on his jacket. He was lifting his phone to his ear to call someone when Derek called out.

“Hey! What the hell, Stilinski? You’re leaving?” Stiles turned off his phone and looked up timidly.

“Ah, yeah. I was just gonna call Scott or Erica or someone.”

“Why, we were supposed to talk.”

“Oh, oh well I just figured you ditched me or something. You know, too much to deal with or whatever.” Stiles looked down, messing with his phone. Derek’s eyebrows knit together.

“But I do want to deal with you. I admit you were annoying at first when Scott introduced us but I guess you got under my skin.” He took a deep breath. “I want to try it.”

“It?” Stiles asked, looking up confused.

“It, us, me and you in a relationship.” Derek gestured generally between them. Stiles took a few steps forward, sliding his phone into his back pocket. He reached out nervously and slipped his hand into Derek’s. Samuel’s cheeks flushed, he felt like he was invading a private moment.

Derek tightened his hand around Stiles’ and pulled him closer. Stiles looked up at him nervously and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Derek nodded his head imperceptibly and Stiles reached up on his toes to give Derek a short but sweet kiss. Before he could look down or leave, embarrassed, Derek had his hand behind Stiles’ neck, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair and kissing him more intensely. Stiles’ gave in for a moment before pulling back and coughing slightly.

“What is it? Did I do something?” Derek searched Stiles’ face, concern written all over his. Stiles’ just shook his head and jerked it back towards Samuel, who immediately averted his eyes. Derek’s lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ before stepping out from behind the counter with his hands in his jean pockets.

“Hey, man.” He addressed Samuel rather shyly, which made Samuel feel much better about himself. “You wouldn’t mind if we just went back for a minute? It wouldn’t take too long, just-”

“Sure, sure, go ahead.” He waved his hand towards the back, Derek grinned and Stiles called out, “Thanks, dude! Free coffee, on us!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the bad aus with the cheesy titles lol


End file.
